Enchant me, please I want to be yours for all eternity
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Mr. Witch is asleep and drooling on my shoulder! Oh my God! But the worst is not just that ! It's that I end up recognizing him as one of my clients of my work as a bartender and the owner of my gay heart: Yuuri Katsuki !


**Happy (late) Halloween.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

I'm tired. I have just sat down, put on my earphones, and admire the landscape inside the train while listening to good music, planning to return home and be able to sleep after a long night of work. It's almost 5:30 and the first remnants of the morning of November 1st, 2018. I see myself reflected in the window glass, with my long silver hair and my turquoise blue eyes. I notice messy black hair beside me and turn my face to my sitting-mate, who was bowed when I sat down.

I see a pair of blue-rimmed glasses, and ... He's wearing a high-necked black outfit, with a pointed hat in his hands _. A costume?_ Oh, that's right! Yesterday was Halloween. He's dressing as a witch. When the train makes a turn, to my surprise, his head goes together and hits my shoulder. Then I hear the sound of snoring, which makes me look at him in surprise.

Mr. Witch is asleep and drooling on my shoulder! _Oh my God!_

But the worst is not just that ! It's that I end up recognizing him as one of my clients of my work as a bartender and the owner of my gay heart: Yuuri Katsuki !

 **...**

 **15 minutes later.**

Okay. I'm calm now. Há! Who do I mistake? I'm panicking, yes. Okay, let me take a deep breath. Right. I'm a little better. I'm not lying! I swear!

All right, I bet you want to know how this super-cute guy with super-delicious body became my crush? Say yes, go! Please!

 _(At that moment in the house next to Victor, a blond-haired boy yells, "Shut the fuck up and tell me, stupid old man!")_

Okay, okay. Well, it was once upon a time ...

 _(At that moment, at the home of Victor's best friend, who at that moment is lying with his boyfriend, both naked, he yells, "This is not a fairy tale, Victor!")_

Oh, that's right. Excuse me.

 _ *** Cough, cough ***_

Well, I started working part-time at a bar 3 years ago. My job at the time consisted of serving drinks and helping with cleaning before the bar opened. In the beginning, it was quite boring, until one day, this Greek god who is currently soaking my saliva shirt, but who am I to complain? I promise I'll never wash this shirt again and idolize this drool every day.

 _(On the other side of the planet, in Russia, a short, balding man starts to turn red with anger and shouts, "Vitya, you idiot, stop dreaming!")_

Tsk. Leave me alone, Yakov!

So back to the story. This man, who thanks to one of the boys who accompanied him discovered that his name is Yuuri, comes up with a shy smile on his face that made my body feel hit by countless arrows of the cupid and apologizes for the noise that the others that accompany him they are doing. Well, I do not deny that I was so enchanted that I stayed, I did not answer and looked at him with surprise for a long time, until my colleague, an Italian named Michele Crispino, shouts at my side so that he would not stay near his sister.

How rude! I remember thinking, until I hear an angelic laughter coming from Yuuri, who leans on the counter and talks to Michele, as if he already knew him. On that day, I find out that he is a young teacher and that everyone was there to celebrate the end of classes that year. Of all those present, only Yuuri and Sara, Michele's sister, had not drunk anything alcoholic because they were chosen to take the others home. I remember the situation heating up, when Michele again complains about Sara sitting next to Yuuri. Of course, Sara's brother just keeps quiet when Yuuri says he's gay and that he could probably have a crush on him if he did not have someone in mind.

Oh! My poor heart! Broken in a thousand pieces because of it. But then, I notice he was looking at me shyly. Does? It's not impossible. Thanks to them, it was one of the busiest nights in the bar and I got a $ 150 tip. Just on the train back home I remember Michele commented that her sister works as a dance teacher.

Yuuri went to the bar again several times later, but I never saw him drunk. But we talked a lot and learned a lot about it. Things like his full name, which is Yuuri Katsuki, he came from a seaside town in Japan called Hasetsu, that he loves a dish called Katsudon, which consists of pork, eggs, rice, and other ingredients that I do not remember. He also likes to dance and ice skate, has a mini poodle that is super precious called Vicchan that looks a lot like my Makkachin and likes to read a lot. I also told him my full name, Victor Nikiforov, that I am Russian, that I also have a poodle and that I also like ice skating. I tell you that I like to cook and dance, although I do not know any rhythm. Yuuri asked me why I do not learn one, and I shyly reply that it's because of money. Of course I would not reveal that I was sinking into debt ...

"Jacksville Station. Jacksville Station. "I hear, what makes me wake up from my memories.

Oh, it's my Station. But…

I look at Sleeping Beauty on my shoulder and I let out a loud sigh. I hear the sound of muffled laughter and realize that we are being watched by a lady. Immediately I have a brilliant idea. I pick up my cell phone without moving too much, remove the headphones, open the camera application and look.

"Could you take a picture of us?" I ask, holding out the device.

"Of course," she says, picking it up and taking the picture the moment I lean against it. "Here it is."

"Thank you very much." I say, picking up my cell phone and admiring the photo.

Oh my God! Can I print posters to paste into my room?

"Is it your hobby to have fun with people who are asleep, Victor?" I listen and freeze, for I recognize the angelic voice of my Prince Charming.

 _(I'm a princess in agony, okay!) No, wait._

"Yuuri?" I ask, terrified to see him lift his face and look at me over the glasses that are still on his face and I forgot to take it off.

"Ohayou," he says, yawning and rising, stretching beside me.

He looks around, scratching his head. Then he looks at me and opens his eyes.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, Victor. Oh my god, I can't believe I slept in you on a train. Your t-shirt! Oh my god, she's all ruffled. I'm sorry, Victor. "He panics.

I can not control myself and I laugh, making him stop talking and look at me in surprise.

"Sorry, but ... I could not ... a wizard ... scared ..." I say, between laughs and he lowers his face.

"Oh." He just says, red.

He gets up and removes the cloak from his body, revealing completely the clothes that were hidden all the time. Black trousers and waistcoat, white full-sleeve shirt and red tie.

Enchant me, please. I want to be yours for all eternity.

"What?" He asks, looking at me in surprise.

And then I realize that I must have spoken to you out loud. I hide my face in shame, listening to the old woman clearly laughing at me.

"Westburn Station. Westburn Station. "

"Wait a minute. This is my station, not yours. Why are you still here ... oh shit, "he says, panicking again.

Wait a minute! How does he know my station?

"Don't you tell me it's my fault? Oh my God. "He puts things in the backpack that was between his legs all the time but the cape hid it and puts it on his shoulder just as the train arrives at the station. "I'm so sorry. Do you have money to go back? "

"I ... I do not know," I say, looking at him in surprise.

"So, can you come with me? I can take you home later by car." he says, holding out his hand to me.

Yes sir! I'll go with you to the gates of hell if you want!

To my surprise, it's not the hell he's taking me to, but his home. There, he offers me the bathroom for me to shower and his room for me to sleep. I don't deny that as soon as I lay down in that bed, I slept soundly. When I wake up, he serves me brunch, even though it's late.

I'm still in shock because not only am I in the house of my crush, but also used his shower and his bed and can see the home side of Yuuri Katsuki up close. Blessed be my gay heart, that I could die happy now.

"My best friend is coming with my car so I can take you home with no problem," he says after talking on his cell phone.

"Thank you very much and sorry for the inconvenience," I say, stroking his poodle's belly.

"It's no bother. After all, it was me who made you lose your station, "Yuuri says, embarrassed.

When that best friend arrives, I remember seeing him also in the celebration along with Yuuri and Sara.

"Oh my God! The train boy and the ice rink! Yuuri, you finally got it! "He exclaims, to my surprise and Yuuri's horror.

"PHICHIT !" Yuuri exclaims, completely red, covering the other's mouth.

Train boy? Ice ring?

 _Oh ..._

"You ..." I begin, but I'm interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I ... I've seen you before. Well, we board the same train to go to the ice rink. I ... I know it's bizarre to have someone chase after you like that, but I swear it was not my intention. "Yuuri says, face down and hiding behind Phichit.

Oh no. Don't hide from me.

"So that's why you knew about my station," I say, and he nods.

"I'm sorry," he says. "If you want, I stop showing up at the bar and I stop using the train."

"No way!" I exclaim, startling them both. "Wait. How come I did not notice you then? "

"Oh, Yuuri," Phichit says, lowering his hand from his face. " I told you that you would not be noticed wearing all those ridiculous clothes."

"But in the rigue it's very cold!" Yuuri exclaims, nibbling at Phichit.

"Err ..." I begin to speak, but Yuuri looks at me in surprise.

"Oh, right. Let me take you home, "Yuuri says, taking the car key in Phichit's hand.

The journey was silent, except when I tell him the way to my house. I'm happy, despite everything that happened to me and everything seemed good until that moment.

"Hey, Victor. Is that your home? "Yuuri asks, and I look at the house he points at, which is mine, and he has a big eviction notice hanging on it.

"Shit," I say, immediately getting out of the car and running to the door.

In fact, I received a notice that gives me 24 hours to get out of there. _Shit, shit, shit!_ _And now?_

"... ctor." I hear, and I feel hands clutching my shoulders. "Victor, are you okay?"

Oh no. No, not that.

"Victor, do you have anyhere to go?" Yuuri asks, looking at me with concern.

"No, I ..." He then touches me on my cheek, to my surprise.

"Victor, if you want, you can stay in my house as long as you need it. I'm worried about you and Makkachin, "Yuuri says, looking at me seriously and surprising me.

"I can't, I'll be just a bother ..." I say, not holding back and starting to cry.

"I don't care. You can bother me as much as you want. "He says and I, not holding it anymore, I grab him by the shirt and pull him towards me, giving him a kiss on the mouth.

(Me internally at this very moment:

 _'Cause you're a firework baby_

 _Come on show 'em what your worth_

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-yy_ )

And then I finally realize that he's not only returning the kiss but also grabbing me at the waist with both hands. As we walk away, he looks me in the eyes with a red face and smiles.

"Oh," he says. "I intended to invite you out first before asking if I could. But I don't see any problem in our first kiss being like this. "

"What?! Oh no, I screwed up his plans! "I exclaim, terrified.

"Well, we still can, of course. But first, would you like to live with me, as my boyfriend? "He says, laughing.

"Yuuri, I've fallen in love with you since the first time I saw you, at the bar. So my answer is yes. I agree to move in with you and Vicchan. And I also agree to be your boyfriend. "

Ladies and gentlemen, I declare myself to be the luckiest man in the world. Of course, my life does not change from one moment to another. But I am sure that with Yuuri, I will be very happy ...

 **...**

 _(Wait, let me rescind this last part, after all, not only do I find out that my Yuuri is a pole dancing teacher and famous dancer who got to meet divas like Beyoncé and Lady Gaga, but our date really happens and ends up with us both in bed. Bless my gay heart for the best sex I've had!)_

Ladies and gentlemen, I declare myself the luckiest man in the universe. I, Victor Nikiforov, that in a few hours I will become Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov because he agreed to marry me. Thanks to him, who gave me support and extended his hand when I needed it most, I'm sure I'll be very happy with him at the end. Pray for us, okay?


End file.
